Tomorrow
by couple.freak
Summary: "He said 'be careful and be safe, I'll see you tomorrow" she said with tears in her eyes. Warning: Character death.


Tomorrow

It was a sunny day, the birds where chirping happily outside her window, the bright day totally matched her mood, she was happy and anxious, today was the day he came back from his mission, she had missed him so much, but today was the day she would see him again. A bright smile made its way to her face "I'll see him today." She whispered anxiously while she skipped her way to the kitchen where she took a small bento box she prepared since last night, she was wearing a sky blue sun dress that brought out her eyes, or at least that what he had told her once, as she made her way toward the main gates of the city, humming a song.

On her way there she saw Hinata with Sasuke, her smile widened as she saw the dark haired boy smile softly as he hugged his shy girlfriend. She thought those two made a great couple, she kept walking looking around happily, there wasn't a cloud in the sky "He won't like that." She muttered smiling. Once she reached the gates she waited for him to appear, after some minutes she saw Kiba and Akamaru walking toward the gates, her heart fluttered as she ran toward the dark haired boy. "How was the mission?" she asked, but her mood dropped a little when she saw the state the boy was in, he had dark rings under his eyes and it looked like he was beaten up badly. "What happened Kiba? Where is he?" she asked looking around trying to find the lazy boy she came to love. Kiba shook his head slightly.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered not looking at her.

"No…where is he Kiba? Please, don't say that…"

"I'm sorry" The boy repeated, her eyes widened and she felt her knees tremble, she fell down, tears threatened to come out of her eyes. Her head was down, her hands on her knees, she was trembling with bottled emotions. Anger, sadness, despair and a bunch of other feelings made their way to her heart as she shook her head, not wanting to believe what the boy in front of her just told her, suddenly her head snapped up.

"Where's his…body?" she asked softly, her voice trembled slightly on the last word, Kiba helped her up and motioned for Akamaru to get closer, what Ino saw made her scream, it was a scream full of pain and shock. On Akamaru's back was lying Shikamaru's body lifelessly, his eyes were closed…it was as if he was asleep, his clothes where reduced to shreds, his hair out of the usual pony tail he kept it in, he had a deep cut near his neck, his hands where intertwined in a sign she knew too well, it was one of the signs he did before using his shadow jutsu. Ino looked slightly confused, his injuries where bad but not to kill him, Kiba sensed her confusion and told her what happened.

"On our way back, we were ambushed by some ninjas we thought we had the upper hand but we were wrong…I was too far away to help him. He was trapped in a genjutsu…" Ino stopped listening after that, she cried again, through her tears she saw Hinata and Sasuke running toward her, Hinata's eyes widened when she saw her friend crying but when the dark haired beauty noticed Shikamaru's lifeless body she cried as well, Sasuke hugged her tightly as the girl cried, Ino turned her face and hugged her boyfriend's body.

"No! This can't be happening, please tell me this isn't real" she whispered clinging to the boy's body afraid to let go, but at the same time afraid of not being able to.

All Konoha was gathered in the center of the village, a coffin was in the middle, with flowers surrounding it, soft cries could be heard. The sky was full of clouds.

"We'll all miss him" Tsunade said sadly, hugging her young apprentice, the girl hugged her back.

"Before he went away on that mission he said 'be careful and be safe…as troublesome as it is'" she laughed but there was no happiness in it, just sadness, it sounded empty and Ino thought how that was exactly what she felt. Empty and void of happiness. "Then he smiled and waved 'I'll see you tomorrow'." She said, her eyes had a faraway look, it was as if she was seeing him again, smiling at her and laughing. "I think I'll be waiting for tomorrow the rest of my life…" She cried silently, letting the tears fall down her face.

**A.N: **Okay so, I was bored and decided to write this. Hope you guys liked it

T-T I killed Shika! T-T

-Hikari Hina


End file.
